Path of God
by Terrey
Summary: My analysis of Aizen s psychology and his preparations to create his new world.


**A translation into English of my polish fanfick "Ścieżka Boga". Forgive me for all mistakes ^_^**

**Inspired by Nightwish`s song - 10th man down**.

* * *

**Path of God**

_You will not curse your God, even if you do not know what he did and what was giving orders_

_Will not oppose__ him, not even once. Do not raise your hand to him, nor sword._

_Do not cross his way. You will be the stone he treads on.._

~*~

Aizen never doubted. And enjoyed of this immensely, because for God there is nothing worse than doubts. He did not know fear. Fear was a strange, incomprehensible and too abstract thing. Because...

…God can not be afraid. Who would be a god, if he felt so mundane feeling?

Really, Aizen did feel nothing.

Simply he was. Proud, full of peace and harmony God, which he was soon about to become. And for this was needed to remove many unnecessary factors and clean up one stubborn dirt.

-Why did you spy on me, Sousuke? – asked dirt one night. Slanted eyes and crooked facial expression did not prophesied absolutely nothing good. In addition, this surprisingly powerful spiritual energy had surrounded him from all sides, creating a quasi-trap..

He smiled, half apologetically, half indulgently, hiding a full of peace and light amusement look behind his glasses.

-Forgive me, captain. I couldn`t sleep and decided to take a night walk. I didn`t know you had been speaking to captain Urahara.

He spoke these words lightly, not even trying for an excusing tone. Nor he had to. Dirt looked at him, eyes half-shut,, keeping his hands in the pockets of the captain's haori.

- Just the same way as a week ago you didn`t know I am talking to Muguruma? – growled, gnashing his teeth. - I told you, Sousuke, what I think about it. For how long would you go on like that?

- Don`t accuse me of "you-don't-know" things captain Hirako. – Aizen sighed theatrically - Do I look like an actor to you?

-That was just a rhetorical question .

Fortunately , shortly after that, the dirt was hauled along with several others. Then he felt a huge, blissful satisfaction. Another step forward.

~*~

In fact, for as far as he remembered, he had always been a bit different from all. He liked being silent. He liked contemplating. He quickly discovered that this peculiar ability allowed him to survive and climbs to the highest top .It was quite easy.

Even more trivial, however, seemed ruling this empty, little game-figures.. He liked the easy part of his Rule at first, but then claimed it would be even more interesting if this Rule had been transferred into higher , more serious matters. And so this figures promoted into strong beings, that he no longer called Dirt, but never would he have named nor compared them to himself.

Aizen was to become a God. Everything else was worse and weaker.

However, even God will not create every single being, he needs some kind of assistance.. He became shinigami. He got promoted lieutenant, and then captain. He has come to the limits of his strength , but he wanted something beyond- it was not enough.

…because God has no limits.

~*~

Ideal servants are a dream of every god. Aizen feels satisfied, because he has had such minions-checkers. The foxy man, named Gin Ichimaru, which he literally snatched from the clutches of poverty in Rukongai was only a simple man with no but one aim- to kill .. Red eyes gleamed from an excess of adrenaline, and triangular, narrow smile never left his pale face. Way too artificial, very mysterious fox. Aizen often wondered whether he did right choice of taking such a double-faced man.

Ichimaru has Matsumoto, and woman usually mean trouble. And Aizen knows he needs to watch out for his servant , even if he has proven to be a trustworthy one. Broken and sunk in silent pain, Rangiku`s heart will be invalid and completely unnecessary.

... A real God must be strict to his followers. Good god never asks for respect, nor he gains one. . That`s why Aizen is satisfied with Gin, and Gin is satisfied with the course of events.

But Aizen never lets go of his vigilance.

~*~

Kaname Tousen is just an ordinary dog. Surprisingly faithful, obedient, running on cue, at every call.. Silent, perfect guardian.

Kaname-kun makes Aizen laugh. He is so naïve. He is… just Kaname-kun.

There is no need to worry, to care too much for him. The dog will obey , what his master ordered.

Such servants are useful, so Aizen appreciates Tousen`s loyalty.

Kaname is a silent, effective killer ,never suspected to betray or deceive.. With childlike ease he fills Aizen`s orders and deletes unnecessary pieces.

In fact, he is not the one Aizen needs to care about., He liked dogs. They were so kind and loyal.

~*~

Over the years, Aizen remains completely calm, confident in his plan. Simultaneously he feels underestimated by these dirts, who considered him only for "the most powerful captain."

They do not know Sousuke desires to cross The Border-they better not know for now.. He wants to discover new kind of power, which nobody has never thought of or was afraid to.

This way in Hueco Mundo he secretly creates the first arrancar. Hollow with powers of shinigami. By trials and errors he discovered ,that everything is possible. Change. Hollow with shinigami`s powers, shinigami with the ones of hollows. Although he made his path through the border, he is able to do something else.

But for now, he will wait.

…because he still dose not know where the hougyoku is. And no God likes to be upset.

~*~

He finds a new figure and makes it his lieutenant. Momo Hinamori is staring at him, just like Aizen wanted. She gives him an incomparably great respect and honors the land he treads upon. She is good deep down to every fiber of her being, but above all- she is young. A child, almost., For her God she is ready to do everything.

Hinamori-kun is a perfect servant.

Only not worthy to be trusted..

Captain Hitsugaya is always near Hinamori-kun .Aizen knows that he must be careful with this young, mistrusting genius, otherwise he could be forced to let his plan surface earlier than he wanted…so the only honor lovely Hinamori-kun can get is being close to her admirable God and being happy with his presence. Till the time has come

~*~

- Ahh… Don`t you think we should leave now? – asks Ichimaru Gin one evening. The third day of the Kuchiki Rukia`s mission passes by in the human`s world. Everything goes smoothly and quietly, strangely enough there are no obstacles.…he feels fully recovered, ready for everything, but also confidence and peace of mind fill him up. God can never hesitate.. He can never doubt.

- Calm down, Gin. – answers Aizen, drinking slowly a tea and reveling its fragrance. Creation of the world has started. Every man, who dares to interfere, will be severely punished.

No dirt will roll up the part he walks.

Dirts are unnecessary.

Indeed… the new kingdom of a new, stronger God will last for centuries.

~*~

_The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest  
Tenth patriot at the gallow´s pole!_


End file.
